Expectations
by Moon's Lullaby
Summary: Hermione is nervous to introduce two of the most important men in her life to each other for the first time in person. Oneshot Hermione/Carlisle


Hello~! Chibified-chan told me awhile ago that she wanted a Hermione/Carlisle pairing. Soooo since I was procrastinating on my Mythology paper I thought I could crank this out for her as a surprise! I am not a fan of Hermione centric fics sooo I of course had to have Harry make an appearance :3 this is completely unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine! (I'm sure there are plenty..)

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter (sobs) or Twilight nor do I make any money off this fic.

Hermione was extremely nervous. She kept going around the already pristine house re-straightening objects that were already in perfect position. The witch gave a slight jump when she felt two strong and cold arms gently wrap around her waist pulling her to an equally strong back.

"Hermione, love, everything is going to be fine and from what you've told me he isn't going to care if that vase isn't in the exact center of the table." Whispered an amused voice into her ear. Hermione looked up into amber eyes that were set in the most handsome face she's ever seen and leaned in to give a chaste kiss to the man's too perfect lips.

"I know he won't but he was also supposed to be here two ho-" Hermione was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell chiming pleasantly though the house. She looked like a startled animal and the man had to fight back a smile as he knew this was an important day for his mate. He watched as she flitted out of his arms and over to the door taking in a deep breath before throwing the door open and crushing herself to the man on the other side. A lesser man would be jealous but he knew that that was just the way she greeted old friends and knew that it was nothing more than a sign of her friendship.

"HARRY! You're late!" Hermione pushed the man away from her and held him at arm's length. He looked slightly dazed but with an amusedly resigned look on his face that said he knew this would happen and it hadn't been the first nor would it be the last time.

"Sorry Mione, but there was a layover in Denver. I would have called but well..you know me and technology" The man, now identified as Harry, said scratching at his already messy hair causing it to look even more like a birds nest.

"Well nothing for it now, come in! Come in! There is someone I want you to meet!" Hermione closed the door behind Harry pulling out her wand to levitate his bags upstairs into one of the guestrooms. She then walked back over to her mate and looked back at an expectant Harry with her nerves back in full force.

"Harry this is the man I've been telling you about, Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle this is my best friend Harry Potter." She looked back and forth between the two men so nervous that she didn't notice the amused looks the two shared.

"So a vampire, huh? You sure know how to pick 'em Mione." Harry said with a chuckle. Carlisle looked slightly shocked that Harry knew right off the bat what he was. Harry must have seen something in his face because he started to explain.

"Hermione never mentioned it in her letters, for good reason as it might get intercepted. However, I didn't get to be at the top of the class in Defense against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures by twiddling my thumbs." Harry said with a small laugh. "Hermione and I were neck and neck in those two classes, of course she beat the pants off not only me but the entire school in all the other courses." He ended thoughtfully, smirking a little at Hermione's blushing face. Carlisle thought it was a good look for her and anyone who was looking could easily see the love he held for the woman who he had his arm around. He still couldn't believe that such a vivacious and beautiful woman agreed to be his wife. Glancing down at her engagement ring, Carlisle couldn't wait to replace it with his mother's ring that he had been holding onto all these years. Seeing his glance Hermione snapped back to attention.

"Oh right! Harry come on and sit down so I can tell you why I asked you to travel all the way over here." The three of them sat down on the pristine but extremely comfortable couches with Harry looking over the glass coffee table at Hermione and Carlisle. Hermione cleared her throat.

"So Harry..The reason I asked you to come here is because…well I wanted to ask you if..I mean you can totally say no and I could completely underst-" Harry interrupted.

"Hermione I've almost never denied you anything so just spit it out already." Harry had a slight grin on his face as it was always amusing when The Hermione Granger gets flustered over something.

"Well I was wondering if you would be my Man of Honor at my wedding….Carlisle's Best Man err Best Woman is his good friend Esme so it's not like you would have to be escorted by another man and again I understand if you can't do it but if you can, you obviously won't be wearing a dress you could wear jeans if you wanted.." Again Harry cut off Hermion's ramble.

"Hermione! Yes I'll be the Man of Honor, or whatever you want to call it, at your wedding! And no I won't wear jeans, I'll wear a suit and a tie in the color of your choice. How does that sound?" To Hermione it sounded wonderful and she just about leapt over the table to hug him and thank him profusely. After Harry assured her that it was not a burden and that he was honored that she asked Hermione raced to the kitchen to put the final preparations on dinner. Even if it would be only her and Harry eating she still wanted him to have a nice meal after his long trip.  
>In the meantime Harry talked with Carlisle about his occupation as a doctor and how he was able to control his urges which Carlisle was more than happy to explain and in return he asked Harry all kinds of questions about what Hermione was like growing up. Most of it he already knew but it was always fascinating to hear it from another prospective.<p>

Before they knew it the three of them were sitting down at a formal dining table that had only two place sittings. Surprisingly enough it wasn't awkward to be eating while Carlisle wasn't. The conversation flowed nicely and at seeing Harry's eyes start to droop Hermione's maternal instincts kicked in, as they often did when it came to Harry, and she shooed him off to bed cutting him off when he offered to help with the dishes telling him that her and Carlisle were more than capable of doing it themselves. As soon as he disappeared up the stairs, Hermione wrapped herself around Carlisle relaxing into his hold on her.

"See? That wasn't so bad. You had nothing to worry about." He said and she snorted into his neck. Carlisle pulled back to stare down at his mate confusedly.

"I wasn't worried about asking him to be in my wedding. Harry's right when he says he never denies me anything." Hermione smiled fondly, her best friend does spoil her entirely too much.

"Then what are you worried about, Love?" He asked and Hermione gave another snort.

"I'm waiting for him to realize that we are getting married, which means forever, which means that soon I will have to be changed into a vampire myself." Was her only reply.

Annnnnnd that's a wrap! What'd ya think? Let me know! Please review! This is meant to be a oneshot but I can be persuaded to add on to it. FYI! The "children" and Ron didn't just disappear but I wanted to keep this short and sweet so I didn't want them to make and appearance. For now let's just say that Hermione and Carlisle didn't want to overwhelm Harry with all that is the Cullen children and as for Ron he's just chillin back in England doing his Auror thing. Also I do not bash Ron so if you are expecting that then sorry bud :)

~Moon's Lullaby


End file.
